The present invention relates generally to spring contacts in an electronic device and, in particular, to spring contacts between a printed circuit board and an electrical connector.
It is not unusual to mount an electrical connector or another electrical component to a printed circuit board (PCB), wherein the electrical contact between the electrical component and the PCB is provided by spring contacts on the electrical component. One general problem in using spring contacts to provide electrical contact to one or more electrically conductive pads on the PCB is that oxidation or dirt may impair the electrical contact at the contacting points. Oxidation or dirt could introduce a thin insulation layer between the contacting surface of the pads and the contacting Surface of the spring contacts. Oxidation can be caused by a variety of factors such as humidity, condensation water, chlorides, nitrogen oxides and other environmental agents. If a spring contact is kept in a fixed position relative to the pad, the problem is likely to become more severe in time and, eventually, a total loss of contact between the spring contact and the PCB may occur.
Thus, it is advantageous and desirable to provide a method and device for improving the electrical contact between a spring contact and a PCB.
It is a primary object of the present invention to improve the electrical connection provided by spring contacts between two electrical components in general, and between an electrical connector and a printed circuit board (PCB), in particular. The object can be achieved by causing the spring contacts to move back and forth relative to the PCB and thus rub against the electrically conductive pads in a rapid motion for removing the undesirable insulation materials at the contacting points.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a method of improving electrical contact between a circuit board and an electrical component, wherein the circuit board has at least one electrically conducting section, and the electrical component has at least one spring contact for making electrical contact to the electrically conducting section. The method comprises the steps of:
providing a vibration mechanism adjacent to the electrical component; and
providing electrical power to the vibration mechanism for causing the electrical component to move relative to the circuit board, thereby causing the spring contact to rub against the electrically conducting section of the circuit board.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a connector arrangement in an electronic device comprising a circuit board having at least one electrically conducting section and an electrical component having at least one spring contact for making electrical contact with the electrically conducting section of the circuit board. The connector arrangement comprises:
a vibration mechanism, located adjacent to the electrical component, capable of causing the electrical component to move relative to the circuit board, thereby causing the spring contact to rub against the electrically conducting section of the circuit board; and
means, electrically connected to the vibration mechanism, for providing electrical power to the vibration mechanism to cause the vibration mechanism to move the electrical component when desired.